At Night
by Callea
Summary: Missing scene from Revisions. Takes place when Sam and Daniel are staying the night in the same home.


Category: Sam/Daniel romance, friendship  
  
Spoilers: Revisions  
  
Season/Sequel info: Season 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Content Warnings: none  
  
Summary: Missing scene from Revisions. Takes place when Sam and Daniel are staying the night in the same home. Jack and Teal'c are staying with another family.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you have to take all the fun out of things?" Daniel joked as he looked into the mirror and removed his glasses. He then placed the glasses on the table and turned to face Sam who had just closed the door to the bedroom they had been given for the night.  
  
"Somebody has to keep you from getting yourself killed," Sam answered as she playfully hit his arm. She then casually walked over and plopped down on one of the beds.  
  
"I just wanted to learn more." Daniel's eyes and mouth turned into a pout. "What harm could it do?" he said half jokingly, knowing very well that seemingly harmless alien technology could do plenty of damage. He was partly disappointed that he had had to miss out on the chance to quickly gain knowledge from such a vast electronic library, but he was mostly grateful that Sam had intervened on his behalf and prevented him from using the memory device. Sometimes his curiosity got the best of him, and he had been debating in his mind whether to use the device in order to access the planet's memory database. If Sam hadn't been there, he knew he might have made a bad decision. As usual, he was glad to have her by his side.  
  
"You know I'm right," she stated matter-of-factly as she removed her boots. She could tell he was kidding, but she also knew the seriousness of the situation. The alien technology could have scrambled his mind or taken control of his body. She both adored and hated it when Daniel put his own life at risk for the sake of someone else or for the sake of knowledge. She was relieved to discover that he had become more cautious with his own life.   
  
She placed her boots side-by-side next to her bed and watched Daniel walk across the room in his bare feet then sit down across from her on the edge of the other bed. Feeling the need to move around, Sam stood and walked across the room to look at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
Looking up at her, Daniel couldn't help but wonder whether anyone else could watch out for him as well as Sam. Other people, like Jack, certainly tried, but Sam was the only one who made a difference. For some reason, she was the only person he actually listened to. Her opinion was the only one that always mattered. The sincerity in his voice was apparent when he spoke. "I really don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Sam turned to face him. The look in his eyes compelled her to cross the room and sit next to him on the bed. She smiled, trying to keep the conversation light as she told him, "With any luck, you won't have to find out."   
  
After a second, her smile faded as she thought about what her life had been like without Daniel. She thought about how much she had missed him. She had felt like every man she reached out to died. A lesser person would have given up, escaped the SGC before losing anyone else, but not Sam. She faced the pain of her loses every day. She pretended they hadn't happened, but when she lost Daniel, she couldn't pretend anymore. She was reminded every day when she had a brilliant idea but no one to share in her enthusiasm that the best friend she had ever had was gone. With tears about to escape her eyes, she reached out and took hold of his hand to assure herself that he was still real.  
  
Daniel spoke softly as he squeezed her hand. "I mean it. I don't want to lose you." He hesitated for a second before expressing, "And I'm sorry I left."  
  
He noticed her hair glowing softly in the dim light from the lamp behind her. Without thinking, he reached up with his free hand and brushed his fingers through her short, golden locks. Of all the times he had touched her, this was the first time it had been like this. Her hair felt so soft and inviting. All the feelings he didn't even know he held for her came to the surface.  
  
Looking directly into his blue eyes, Sam saw none of the sadness she knew must be in her own. Instead, she saw something else that she knew was also in her eyes. She looked down at their hands and laced her fingers between his as she told him as cheerfully as possible, "I let you get away once. I won't let it happen again." She lifted his hand to her lips and planted a friendly kiss on its backside.   
  
Sam was trying to keep her emotions under control, but sitting next to this man she cared about so much and who obviously cared about her made it increasingly hard to remain professional. The fact that Daniel was undeniably attractive with beautiful blue eyes didn't help matters for her. As she sat beside him, she felt herself wanting to be closer to him.  
  
Daniel knew Sam better than anyone, and he could tell that she was feeling the same emotions as him. He also knew that the best thing for them to do would be to discuss what seemed to be happening. He tried to keep his emotions under control as he whispered softly, "Sam?" His attempt failed, and the word came out sounding like a plea to a long lost lover.  
  
Electricity surged up her spine as he said her name. She had never felt this way around her best friend before. The military part of her wanted to get up quickly and run out the door. Another part of her wanted to move close to him, grad hold, and never let go. Torn between the two, she sat still as stone, only moving her head to meet his eyes.  
  
Looking into her eyes, Daniel quickly forgot the words he had planned to say next. His heart felt like a thousand horses were charging through his chest. He hoped his view of Sam's feelings wasn't clouded by his own as he leaned toward her and with his hand softly touching her ear, gently drew her closer. The horses' hooves pounded harder as the fear of rejection passed over him. He had never been so unsure of himself or of how Sam would react. Visions of her punching him in the jaw came to mind, but he ignored them, hoping desperately that he wasn't making a mistake.   
  
He encountered no resistance. Her lips met his and pressed softly against them. Daniel was relieved, but the horses in his chest still hadn't slowed. He wanted to take hold of her, cover her body with caresses, and make love to her, but he knew that this was not the right time or place. After a few short seconds, he decided to stop himself before he lost control, and his lips parted from hers. Daniel unlaced his fingers from Sam's and moved to put his arm around her. She brought her head down, resting it on his shoulder.  
  
They remained that way, with Daniel slowly stroking Sam's hair, for several minutes. To Sam's surprise, he soon whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Slightly confused, Sam sat up and asked, "For what?"  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." It was obvious that Daniel was referring the kiss he had just given Sam. He felt guilty. He knew nothing meant more to Sam than her career, but he had just jeopardized that for her. He was now afraid she would come to her senses and become upset with him. "That was completely inappropriate. I'm sorry."  
  
Sam leaned closer and kissed him tenderly on a spot near his lips. "Don't be," was her only response as she stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers and returned her head to his shoulder.  
  
Once again relieved, Daniel wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter, resting his cheek on the top of her head. They stayed that way for a long time, neither wanting to ruin the moment. They were both amazed at how good it felt to be that close to someone, physically and emotionally.  
  
Sam's thoughts began to creep up on her, and she considered what would happen if someone walked in on them at that moment. Afraid of the outcome, she stood to move to her own bed, saying, "We should go to sleep now." Leaving his comforting, strong arms was almost painful, but the Air Force Major forced herself to stand and move away.  
  
Daniel stood as she stepped away then reached out and grabbed her hand before she had a chance to move very far from him. Sam turned back and met his eyes. She could tell that he wanted to say something, but he remained silent, holding onto her hand.  
  
She took a step closer to him and seemed concerned as she spoke. "Daniel?" she asked, trying to encourage him to say what was on his mind.  
  
He hesitated a moment more, then seemed to find the courage to speak. "Stay with me," he whispered almost too softly for her to hear. "I want you next to me, and I may not get another chance to have you this close."  
  
Sam realized that he was right. Tomorrow and in the days after that, their work would force them to be all business once again. The feelings they held for each other would have to be put aside to prevent them from interfering with their professional relationship. Right now, though, it was just the two of them. They could forget about everyone else.  
  
Other people's opinions suddenly lost all importance as Sam closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers up through his hair as he brought his hands around her waist. Their lips pressed softly against each other, and the kiss intensified as Daniel wrapped his strong arms around her back and pulled her tightly into him.  
  
Their lips moved together, and their tongues pressed against each other rhythmically for several minutes. Finally, Daniel relaxed his grip, and their lips once again touched lightly against each other. Their lips separated for an instant then brushed against each other once again. Sam brought her hand down to rest on Daniel's chest, and he brought his hand to her face to run his finger and thumb down her jaw line to her chin.   
  
They looked into each other's eyes then kissed again softly. When they separated, the tips of their noses touched and their foreheads came together. Daniel scrunched his nose and smiled as he looked into Sam's eyes. That was the expression that Sam adored most, and she couldn't help but return the smile.   
  
Daniel moved his hand from her chin and took hold of the hand she had placed on his chest. With his other hand, he reached back and pulled back the blankets. He sat down then slid to the far side of the bed, leaving room next to him for Sam.   
  
He laid his head on the pillow and watched as Sam sat down beside him. She moved in close and laid her head down on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulder and with his free hand, pulled the blankets over her.   
  
The small bed barely had enough room for them both, but with Sam lying nearly on top of Daniel, neither of them was uncomfortable. In fact, Sam was more comfortable than she could ever remember having been. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head rested against Daniel, and her eyelids quickly became very heavy.  
  
Daniel kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
Sam didn't answer, and Daniel quickly determined that she had already fallen asleep. He began to stroke her hair then kissed the top of her head once again, whispering, "I love you, Sam." 


End file.
